Christopher did 75 fewer push-ups than Daniel in the morning. Daniel did 83 push-ups. How many push-ups did Christopher do?
Explanation: Daniel did 83 push-ups, and Christopher did 75 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $83 - 75$ push-ups. He did $83 - 75 = 8$ push-ups.